Dare
by miyuchn
Summary: Semua berasal dari Armin, Jean dan terutama game 'Truth or Dare' sialan itu. Oneshoot/RivaEre/RnR, please?


"Yak! Eren, kau kena!" Seru anak lelaki berambut abu kecoklatan ketika spidol yang telah diputar berhenti menunjuk ke arah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aaaaarrrgggghh! Siaal! Putar sekali lagi! Kau pasti curang Jean!" Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi –tidak terima dengan hasil yang ada.

"HAH?! Enak sa–"

Suara tawa kecil dari bocah berambut kuning yang duduk disamping Jean memotong ucapan bocah kuda itu. "Hahahaha... tidak bisa begitu, Eren. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa berbuat curang disini."

"Ugh, Armin... Kau tega sekali."

"Sudahlah, Eren. Terima saja." Setelah sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan diam, akhirnya anak perempuan berambut hitam yang duduk di samping Eren angkat suara.

"Mikasa..." Eren menatap saudari angkatnya itu dengan tampang memelas. "Uh, baiklah."

Jean berdeham sejenak. "Baiklah, Eren. _Truth or Dare_?"

Eren terdiam sejenak. Menimang-nimang resiko yang akan ditanggungnya jika salah memilih antara _truth _dan _dare_.

Jeda beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Jean memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Tinggal pilih saja apa susahnya, _sih_." Ucapan seenak jidat yang dilontarkan anak bermuka kuda di depan Eren membuat emosinya tersulut.

"Ck! Baiklah! Karena aku lelaki jantan, aku pilih _dare_!"

Dan saat itu pula, kedua temannya –minus Mikasa– tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Oh, Eren. Sadarkah kalau kau sedang menggali lubang kubur sendiri?

**.**

**.::: Dare :::.**

**.**

**Oneshoot **

**.**

**Title : Dare**

**Pairing : RivaEre**

**Cast : Eren, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Rivaille**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama**

**Rating : T (or K+ ?)**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll.**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to Hajime Isayama**

**Summary : -**

**.**

**.**

'_Shit._ _Harusnya aku tidak memilih dare.'_

Eren tengah merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya frustasi.

Ia menatap pintu di depannya ragu, tangannya sudah terangkat hendak mengetuk tapi diurungkan niatnya itu.

"Hoi, Eren! Cepat lakukan!"

Seruan yang merupakan biang dari semua masalah ini membuat Eren membatin kesal. _"Shit! Jean sialaannn!"_

Ketiga temannya yang tengah memperhatikan Eren dari balik tembok yang tidak jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri, terkikik pelan melihat tingkah 'manis'nya.

–Oh, ralat.

Bukan ketiganya. Minus satu orang gadis berwajah oriental yang tengah memperhatikan Eren dengan aura hitam menguar di sekitarnya.

"Eren..." Gumamnya pelan. "Kenapa kamu terlihat seperti gadis kasmaran."

Jean dan Armin yang merasakan aura hitam dari balik punggung mereka langsung merinding.

Jean menyenggol pelan lengan Armin, memberi kode untuk menenangkan macan asia yang sudah siap menerkam di belakang mereka.

Armin menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia pun berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksa. "Um... ano, Mikasa. Tenanglah, jangan menyebarkan aura hitam begitu. Ini–ini hanya permainan."

"Tapi kenapa harus kelas si _chibi_ itu." Geram Mikasa. "Oh. Lebih tepatnya. Kenapa harus si _chibi_ itu."

Armin dan Jean panas dingin sekarang.

Jean segera mengirim kode darurat pada Eren agar teman sebangkunya itu segera melaksanakan _dare_ nya.

Eren yang menangkap arti dari kode yang Jean berikan, mengerutkan alisnya kesal. "Ck, baiklah."

Eren mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

'_Ayo, Eren Jaeger. Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada pilihan yang kau buat! Kau tidak boleh menjilat ludah sendiri!'_

**Flashback**

"Baiklah, Eren. Berhubung kebetulan kau memilih _dare_, jadi kau harus melakukan apa yang kita suruh, oke?" Jean menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Eren menyambut jari kelingking Jean kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

Armin tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, kok! Kau pasti akan 'senang'."

Pft. Sebenarnya Armin dan Jean sudah merencanakan _dare_ untuk Eren sebelum permainan dimulai. Mereka tahu, Eren pasti akan memilih _dare_ karena 'kelaki-lakian'nya. Ck ck, malang kau nak.

Jean berdeham pelan. "Oke, Eren. Jadi, _dare_nya–"

"–Tunggu." Potong Mikasa. "Kenapa aku tidak diajak ikut menentukan _dare_ Eren?"

Jean dan Armin saling berpandangan sejenak.

Jean memberi kode dengan lirikan matanya, Armin yang mengerti arti lirikan itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Huft, semakin lama dia semakin merasa dirinya adalah pawang kedua Mikasa –tentunya setelah Eren.

"Eum, ano... Mikasa–" Armin memutar otak. "–Kau kan bisa bermain _truth or dare_ dengan Eren di rumah, jadi–" Oh, oke. Armin sekarang merasa tenggorokannya tercekat begitu merasakan aura negatif dari Mikasa.

"–Jadi biarkan mereka yang memutuskannya, Mikasa. Kau bisa bermain denganku nanti, kita kan serumah. Lagipula, kau sudah sering menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh."

Oh, Eren. Tidak sadarkah kalau kau sedang menjerumuskan diri sendiri kepada dua iblis unyu itu di depanmu?

Mikasa terdiam sejenak kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. "Baiklah kalau Eren bilang begitu."

Jean dan Armin menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, karena kepolosan Eren, rencana mereka tidak jadi sia-sia.

"Oke, Eren. Kita lanjutkan." Jean menepuk pundak Eren dengan penuh arti. "Berjanjilah kau akan melakukan apa yang kami perintahkan."

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau membuatku penasaran, Jean. Sudah, cepat katakan saja!"

"Baiklah. Jadi, kami meminta kau–" Jean melirik Armin sekilas.

"–Ketuk pintu kelas Rivaille _senpai_ yang sering kau kagumi dari jauh itu dengan keras sambil meneriakkan namanya."

.

.

"Ha–HAH?!"

**End of Flashback**

Yah, jadi begitulah... _dare _Eren.

Jean dan Armin yang kasihan melihat Eren _stress _–memberi Eren keringanan dengan memperbolehkan melaksanakan _dare_ nya itu di saat jam pelajaran–sebelum istirahat, agar tidak ada yang melihat.

Oke, kembali ke Eren.

Eren yang sudah memantapkan mental dan fisik(?)nya langsung menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap coretmengetukcoret menggedor pintu kelas _senpai_ tersayangnya. Ia angkat tangannya yang terkepal erat kemudian melakukan gerakan coretmengetukcoret menggedor pintu.

"RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE!"

Begitu selesai melaksanakan _dare_ nya, Eren hendak berlari pergi dari depan kelas itu sebelum orang yang dimaksud tiba-tiba keluar, tapi–

Brugh!

"Ouch!"

Oh, _shit_. Eren terjatuh.

Eren segera bangkit dan terkejut mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Seseorang yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

Ya, orang yang tadi ia teriakkan namanya–sekarang berdiri di depannya.

.

.

"... Kau sedang apa, bocah?"

.

_Shit_.

Jadi dia tidak sedang berada di dalam kelas.

**End**

**Owari**

HAHAHHAHAHA gimana? Sori kalau jelek, ini ff pertama aku di fandom ini Aduh gomen Eren aku sudah menistakan kamu /grin/ btw, ini based on my friend's story temen aku pernah kejadian kayak gini katanya dan... MASA YA AKU DISURUH KEK GINI JUGA /gulinggulingguling/ yah, yang temen aku itu bukan kakak kelas, sih. Temen se-gengnya jadi noprob katanya. Kebayang gue harus ngelakuin itu terus kalo beneran kecengan gue taunya lagi di luar kelas dan ngeliatin gue kek gitu... pindah sekolah aja deh /pokerface/ btw, sori kalo alurnya kecepetan (paling gabisa lepas dari yang namanya alur kecepetan) oh, oh. Jangan lupa RnR ya

.

.

**Omake**

"RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE! RIVAILLE!"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri, tiga –ah dua orang yang merupakan biang kerok masalah ini sibuk menahan tawa melihat temannya itu benar-benar melakukan dare nya dan sedang heboh menggedor pintu kelas _senpai_ kecengannya.

"PFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT!"

"Pftttt! Jean! Tahan –pft tawamu!"

"...Eren..."

"Hahahaha! Hebat sekali si Eren!" Jean berusaha mengontrol volume tawanya agar tidak terdengar oleh Eren.

Armin yang sudah berhasil mengontrol kotak tertawanya, kembali memperhatikan Eren. "Eh? Lho? Kok Eren malah berlari kesana?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Ah! Dia terjatuh!"

"Pffttt! Si Jaeger itu pasti panik sekali!"

"Cepat panggil Eren." Oh, ternyata Mikasa masih berada di belakang Jean dan Armin.

"ERE–"

Suara Armin terputus begitu melihat seseorang –yang mereka pikir sedang berada di dalam kelasnyatengah berdiri di depan Eren. Uh-oh. Gawat. Sepertinya dia sudah berdiri di sana sejak tadi–sejak Eren coretmengetukcoret pintu kelasnya.

"..."

"..."

"... Um, Jean...? ...Mikasa?"

"..."

"...Ya?"

"... Sebaiknya kita pergi."

**End (beneran)**


End file.
